monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviljho Ecology
In-Game Information The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. Needing to feed constantly due to high body heat, they can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Taxonomy Deviljho are Brute Wyverns, and unarguably the largest, strongest and most tenacious of the group. The volcano-dwelling Uragaan and Bracchidios , forest devouring Doboruberuku and the bog-dwelling Barroth are other well-known members. Brute Wyverns are characterized by a bipedal gait, small, near-useless forearms, huge bodies and large heads equipped with powerful jaws. Habitat Range Deviljho inhabit every environment found in Monster Hunter 3 (the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Tundra and Volcano) apart from the ones with elder dragons. They're extremely adaptable, able to survive both the bitter cold and scalding hot of the spectrum, but they rarely stay in one place for long, as the impact their predation has on the indigenous herbivore (and carnivore) populations is enough to destroy entire ecosystems. It is speculated that they constantly roam between habitats in search of prey. Ecological Niche The Deviljho easily assert themselves as "Super Predators" in any conceivable habitat they find themselves and are challenged by little, apart from other Deviljho, Wyverns, and Elder Dragons. The long-ago healed gashes visible in their sides suggest that they constantly engage in titanic battles against creatures both as vicious, powerful, and sizable as themselves, such as the heavily armored Uragaan, the lava-dwelling Leviathan Agnaktor, the "King of the Skies" Rathalos, the "Lord of the Seas" Lagiacrus, etc. These battles, of course, are simply due to the local monsters' defense of their turf, as the Deviljho prefer to feast on the more abundant and defenseless population of herbivores. Even so, they remain both large and powerful enough to dominate a large percentage of its encounters, minor or major. They're both carnivores and scavengers; they will ravenously kill and eat herbivores such as Popo and Aptonoth (and possibly small Bird Wyverns, such as Great Jaggi or Great Baggi), but they won't pass up the opportunity on a free meal, and will thusly eat flesh from the remains of any monster, including its own kind. If it is hungrier than usual, it will hunt other Wyverns as well. Their diets are notoriously indiscriminate. In one case, a Deviljho was witnessed eating its own severed tail. In another case, a Deviljho was seen eating another of its kind'' alive''. This would prove that the Deviljho is a cannibal, suggesting that many young Deviljho don't reach adulthood, either preyed upon by predators or other Deviljho. In the sandy plains and Tundra, Deviljho and the fearsome Tigrex probably compete over territory and food. Biological Adaptations Deviljho are endowed with heavy, powerful muscles, giving them the strength to overpower their prey. Their mouths are filled with rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth; these, when broken or bruised, are quickly replaced by other teeth, much like real sharks. This allows the beast to tear flesh from a victim with ease. This feature also allows them to attack from a distance; using their giant lower jaw as a crude shovel, they can fling boulder-sized clumps of earth at their quarry. Their eyes are small and simple, suggesting their vision is rather poor, but their other senses such as smell may compensate for this. Their tails are long and powerful, but their main feature of note is its breath attack - at will, they can breathe from their mouths a stream of a mysterious substance, which inflicts Dragon Blight onto any hunter it comes in contact with. When enraged, almost all of their muscles swell and they become both faster and stronger. At this point, old battle scars become visible on the outer membrane of their skin. During this time, the muscles (now swollen) are tougher than they would be otherwise, but the underside of their stomachs become more susceptible to attack. Behavior Deviljho are highly aggressive, eating everything that can fit into their mouths and fighting to the death with almost everything they come across. Little is known about the creatures' mating rituals and even less on how they raise their young. It is speculated that male Deviljho, upon reaching full maturity, engage in epic battles with each other, the winner claiming both territory and the right to mate with the females in the area. Only a few young Deviljho managed to reach its adulthood as they are under constant threat of being predated by larger monsters, including other Deviljho. Though this may seem cruel, this ensures the survival of the species as whole; the stronger, hardier offspring have a greater chance of surviving to full maturity. However, not much is known about the Deviljho's parental instincts (assuming it has any), as very few people are brave (or stupid) enough to get anywhere close to a Deviljho's nest. 1 theory is that female lays many eggs but the first baby to hatch will devour other eggs, and even if two eggs hatch at the same time, sooner or later the young will kill its brother or sister but this is probably normal, since Deviljho eat a lot and have a hard time feeding itself , let alone its young. The young probably stick with its mother to learn how to survive on its own. When it reach a set size, the young must leave its mother immediately for it has the potential to become food due to the cannibalistic nature of the Deviljho; after that, the whelp will begin to fend for itself and wander in search of food. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"A huge Brute Wyvern species that constantly wanders from one area to another, looking for prey. There are features and characteristics that gave the Deviljho a very brute character, and also because of these traits, The alias "Feared-Dragon" was given to it. It was also reported that it can prey the creatures around the region to extinction. Because of it's high metabolism and body heat, Deviljho is in constant search for a food source (Leading it to live a nomadic lifestyle). It can live to almost every ecosystem, From the Hellish volcano, to the Frozen Tundra" : :"When the Deviljho recieves enough damage, Most of it's body muscles swell into reddish, inflated muscles, revealing scars caused by previous battles against other monsters the Deviljho engaged with. It is said that the pain and damage caused by the violence during the battle further increases the plumpness and strength of its brutish body muscles. It is also known to breathe a strange substance similar to that of the Dragon element, which causes dragon blight." : :"A large monster with a hard Crustacea, Decapoda inmost seen have a robust jaw sharp tusks. Too many Fang sprout from the Chin is characteristic, but digging ground with this jaw,throwing, rock has been confirmation. You also used, of course, to prey on, prey. " : :"Deviljho, with completely carnivorous creatures small herbivorous species from loose a large Monster until seem to predators target. Because no tied-specific preparatory bear instinct or seems to have moved for prey. Is considered to be predatory activities coupled with its gigantic also consume energy even very large, and the supplement energy one evil Joe always maintain a high body temperature, but that appetite is far beyond our imagination. Had past rapidly reducing number of all living in some areas, endangered with extinction event, but the cause is イビルジョー predatory activities and said that it reported. イビルジョー is fatigue is easy to fill in short time action become hungry soon it seems. Fatigue that accumulates and drool, predatory activities begin. Includes a special component, this bib tight skin temple prey and crustacea, Decapoda soft to says is said to display. However, for a more ecological, many unelucidation part, differences in male and female and breeding methods currently any unclear. Including them as the most important question under investigation. " Category:Monster Ecology